


The Positive Effects of The Butterfly Effect

by StagOfTheGolden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied abuse, M/M, OCs?? Still in the form of family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagOfTheGolden/pseuds/StagOfTheGolden
Summary: Gonta gets kicked out of his home, so he goes to the only other space he knows that’s  homely.





	The Positive Effects of The Butterfly Effect

Gonta knocked on the door to his boyfriends home, knowing that Nekomaru had always said if Gonta wanted to come over he could at anytime but.. Gonta had still felt awful that he couldn't text Nekomaru or even warn him any earlier than this, Gonta hated the absentmindedness that his phone was the one thing that he neglected to bring with him.

Gonta fiddled with his bush of olive green curls as he waited for any kind of response, but got nothing. Gonta let the hair he was playing with fall over one of his eyes and he looked up, the sky's brilliant blue being far gone into an light orange that already started to fading away into a deep mauve.

Gonta waited minutes that felt more like hours piled on top of hours and yet he still heard no response from the other side, so he knocked once again. This time Gonta heard a muffled thump, a small yelp quiet and surprisingly... Feminine as well. 

'Wh- I'll be there in just a moment dear...!'

Gonta felt himself go cold as his muscles stiffened and though he hates to admit it in that moment his instinct to run came into his head, that definitely wasn't Nekomaru but she was certainly as loud... Gonta heard some clicking and clacking from the door, and soon it swung open and almost hit Gonta.

'Hm..? Sorry, I'm not interested in anything you're selli- ' Nekomarus mother muttered, soon her face lit up as she woke up more and finally processed who was at the door. 'Oh! Gokuhara! I'm sorry dear I just saw the suit and assumed! You know we get a lot of salesman round these parts.'

'That is alright... Mrs. Nidai is Nekomaru home..?' Gonta asked, as his body was still completely stiffened and tense. Nekomarus mother nodded enthusiastically, and moving out of the way and allowing Gonta to come inside.

'Oh, but of course Nekomarus here! He just came back from a trip though and it’s really late, so he's a little bit tired! And as his boyfriend, you should know how tiring it must be to manage all those athletes!' Mrs Nidai smiled warmly, before continuing. 'But dear, you can call me Noriko if you want! Mrs. Nidai sounds... Stiff. And I'm not even a Mrs!'

'Uhm.. Okay, Noriko.' Gonta said, now even his tone was stiff, the worry of acting weird especially in this... Semi-dire situation. Noriko then noticed the bag that seemed to be full to the point of the seams essentially busting on his back and decided to bring attention to it, a concerned smile on her face.

'What's all that you've got with you, dear?' Noriko questioned. Gonta gulped, his throat tight as he started to nervously fiddle with one of the straps on his backpack and moving his hands up and down the bag straps. 

'That is the reason why Gonta is here. Gonta couldn't text to ask if it was okay but he can't go back to his own house, Gonta was going to ask if he could stay here-'

'Don't say anything else dear, you have my permission to stay. Make yourself at home.' Noriko interrupted him, a serious look on her face. Gonta shut his mouth before bowing to her as a sign of nothing but respect. Noriko soon breaking back into a warm, comforting smile.

'Gonta is very grateful! But he isn't going to be any trouble, he promises to Noriko and Nekomaru!' Gonta said with resolve, Noriko just continued to smiled affectionately at him without saying much else for a bit before her face lit up.

'Oh! That reminds me, dear are you... Would you like me to get out a spare futon or bed... Orr... Is Nekomarus bed...?' Noriko started before noticing Gontas face going slowly as red as his garnet eyes, Noriko just started smiling again. 'I understand dear, if he asks I'll just lie and say the spare stuff is dirty!'

'T-Thank you...! Noriko-san!!' Gonta half shouted, Norikos smile was unfaltering. But the twos attention was diverted when they both heard a thump noise from upstairs, Noriko chuckled faintly.

'Ah.. Seems like we woke Nekomi up!' Noriko chirped happily, Gonta looked up the staircase where he could hear footsteps before Nekomaru fully appeared. Nekomarus hair was loosely falling over his face in some places and sticking up in others and Nekomarus eyes seemed.. Smaller and a bit rounder, and definitely more tired looking. 'Evening, Nekomi!!'

'Hey momma... And Honey Bee...?' Nekomaru greeted sleepily, still seeming hazy as he made his way down the stairs. Nekomaru yawned loudly when he got to the bottom before resting his back against the railing. Gonta couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy and safe like he was wrapped in a warm blanket just looking at Nekomaru. '...So what's goin' on?' 

'Your boyfriend lives here now!' Noriko said, her voice chipper and her reply not even a second after Nekomaru asked. Gonta was about to interject and say something along the lines of his stay being temporary but Nekomaru replied just as quick as his mother did. 

'Ah... Got it.' Nekomaru yawned, rubbing at the corner of his eye. 'So like.. What's the situation past that. There's gotta be somethin', I'd expect at least a call or anything else...'

Nekomaru trailed off and Gonta gulped, half expecting Noriko to give another fast as lightening response but from at least five seconds of silence and an concerned look from her signalled that Gonta was actually going to respond at this part.

'Um... Gontas father didn't want him in the house with him right now. Gonta does not know if how long he will be staying here, he hopes you won't get tired of having Gonta around that long-'

Gonta was interrupted by Nekomarus long winding sigh, Nekomaru dragged his hand down his face before lazily letting it fall back down to his side as he mumbled something angrily.

'That dick...' 

‘Language!’

Noriko and Gonta scolded at the same time, Nekomaru ignored them and sighed, before getting up and slinging an arm around his boyfriend. 'Don't worry about that, Honey Bee! I couldn't ever get tired of your company and part of me would rather you stay here than at your own place!'

Gonta smiled in relief, pushing his face against Nekomarus cheek. Then Norikos eyes widened, seemingly remembering something.

'Oh, that's right! I didn't make dinner tonight! Gonta, dear did you eat already?' Noriko asked in concern, Nekomaru stood up again, moving away from Gontas cheek. Gonta shook his head, starting to play with his hands and fingers as he spoke quietly and hesitantly.

'Gonta did not exactly have an.. Opportunity to.' Gonta tried to explain and Noriko simply put her hand onto Gonta once again, having to raise up her arm a fair amount to put an arm on his shoulder.

'That’s alright, dear! If I’ve got the situation right, I didn’t exactly expect it!' Noriko comforted gently, soon turning on her heel and making her way down the corridor. Nekomaru laced his fingers with Gontas and nudged his head towards the stairs.

'I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're staying in my room?' Nekomaru asked, haziness and fogginess fading. Gonta nodded happily, putting his hands behind his back.

'If Nekomaru doesn't mind!'

'Of course not! We share a dorm don't we?' Nekomaru reassured, tangling his fingers between Gontas hand and leading him up the stairs and opening one of the few doors to a lit room filled with miscellaneous trash and dirty clothes. 'Sorry.. ‘Bout all this, I didn't have a chance to really clean!'

'Well Gonta didn't give you a chance to... He's deeply sorry-' Gonta started but Nekomaru just chuckled, picking Gonta up and putting him on the bed to let him avoid going though the maze that was Nekomarus floor. Gonta sat up with his legs crossed. 

'Don't worry, don't worry!' Nekomaru dismissed, already starting to pull clothes off the floor and put them under his arm whilst tossing any trash into a trash can at the corner of the room. Even if Nekomaru was only getting half of the trash in. 'I wouldn't hold something like that against you!! But mind if I ask you something?'

'Gonta still feels sorry... But what is it?' Gonta asked, putting his hands on his feet and watching Nekomaru continue to clean up as much as he could. Nekomaru stoop up, walking to a basket and tossing the clothes in. 

'... What's with the hair? And you're not wearing your glasses either.' Nekomaru questioned, giving Gonta a look before going back to the routine rhythm of laundry in the basket and trash in the trash can. Gonta forced his frozen face to express as he forced a breathless and fake laugh, scratching his cheek.

'Gonta doesn't.. That doesn't mean..!' Gonta attempted to lie through his teeth, but lying was unbecoming of a gentleman and lying to a lover made him feel even worse. 'Gonta... Gonta doesn’t know if he can say, or if he wants to say.'

'... Something more happened than you getting kicked out, didn't it?' Nekomaru asked but it sounded much more like a statement than a simple question, Gonta continued to play with his hair and pull it further over his eye. Nekomaru sighed as he got rid of the rest of the clutter on the floor and moved to the desk to start to straighten out the clutter.

'Gonta would be lying if he said that nothing did and a...' Gonta sucked in a breath, then continued. 'A striving gentleman like Gonta shouldn't lie, right?'

'Very true. Then what happened.' Nekomaru said, his voice.. Stern. Nekomaru finished making the room look semi-presentable and made his way to the bed and sat his knee on it. Gonta looked away, only showing his revealed eye. 

'Gontas father was really mad... Really mad at Gonta. Gonta was trying really really hard to get his father to understand... Things. About Gonta... It.. It didn’t work out too well.' Gonta explained, tears already stinging at his eyes. 'Gontas father got really mad that Gontas still in this.. Phase as he called it. Gontas father started yelling and throwing things and...'

Gonta sucked in a breath, blinking fast to rid his eyes of tears.

'Gontas father started throwing things... Gonta didn't try to do anything back but he got hit a lot.' Gonta explained further, pulling his backpack off his shoulders and bringing out his glasses. The glasses had a giant crack in the lenses which would go over the eye that was covered by Gontas hair.

'So...' Nekomaru started, leaning over and pushing Gontas hair to the side. Gontas under eye was stained a deep purple with outer fades if brown and yellow around it. Nekomaru gasped, rubbing his thumb on Gontas cheek, just below the bruise. Nekomaru soon got a scowl forming at the corner of his mouth when he spoke again. '..That bastard...'

'It's... It's not Fathers fault! Gontas the one at blame!' Gonta tried to defend his father, truely believing his words from what Nekomaru could tell. So Nekomaru gave an almost immediate odd look to him. 'Maybe.. Maybe Gonta should have moved on by now...'

'How can this be your fault?! Thinking like that isn’t gonna help any!!'

'Because this wouldn't have happened if he was a better child!! Father wouldn't have to do all this is Gonta-!'

'Your father couldn't have GOTTEN a better son!!' Nekomaru shouted, before his face dropping into an apologetic one when he saw Gonta wince. 'Sorry... Sorry. Not the time to yell.'

'... No, no it's okay...' Gonta responded, running his fingers through his hair to pull it over his eye yet again. Nekomaru pulled back his hand in favour of putting it down onto the bed. 'Nekomaru is just.. Saying what he thinks! Gonta knows he's passionate..'

'I wouldn't say I'm passionate. For this case at least.' Nekomaru started, averting his eyes and crawling up onto his bed and plopping himself next to his boyfriend. Nekomaru started running his fingers through his messy hair before speaking again. 'I'm.. More mad than anything! It pisses me off every time you tell me something about how shitty your father is! Especially about things you can’t even control..’

Nekomaru swallowed a breath, pulling his fingers out of his hair.

'I want the one I love to be happy!! But whenever you go home you never seem happy!' Nekomaru said, Gonta looked at him strangely. ‘.. I want you to be safe no matter what, especially with these kind of.. Circumstances!’

'Well... That is half true. Whenever Gonta is with his birth family he is usually unhappy but...' Gonta started, looking to the ground with red starting to creep up his cheeks. Gonta then looked up and put a finger to Nekomarus chest. 'Isn't Gonta home when he's here? With Nekomaru?'

Nekomaru took a few moments to process what Gonta had just said before laughing brokenly and bumping his forehead against Gontas.

'How... Overly sweet! Babe I can't cheat on my diet for you!' Nekomaru joked, kissing Gontas nose gently. Gonta smiled sweetly, trying his best to feign happiness until it was really there. 'But, don't force that sweetness.'

Nekomaru saw right through Gonta and it startled him a little, making him recoil a little bit and go backwards. Then they both heard a yell from downstairs, making Gonta recoil yet again but more intensely.

'BOYS!! I WHIPPED SOMETHING UP IF YOU TWO AREN'T BUSY!'

'... Is.. Uhm... Is Gonta allowed to eat with Nekomaru?' Gonta asked, completely unsure of himself. Nekomaru went completely still for a moment before getting off the bed.

'Of course you can! Why couldn't you?' Nekomaru said, nudging his head toward the door and Gonta got off of the bed. Gonta slid off the backpack and left it on the floor, then proceeded to follow Nekomaru out and down the stairs. 

The further they went the stronger the scent of seafood got, fish and shellfish scents filled the air. It almost smelt as if someone was cooking the ocean, it was a wondrous scent to Gonta considering how long Gontas been without anything satiating his hunger.

'I'm gonna go help Momma with bringing out the food! Go sit down in the living room.' Nekomaru smiled, ushering Gonta into the room. Gonta nodded and went into the familiar living room, pulling out a cushion from underneath the low table and sitting on it. 

Gonta looked to the side, at the wall covered with photographs. Gontas face became almost... Somber. Looking at these photos despite how happy all of them were. Gontas thoughts were interrupted by Nekomaru coming back, an untraditional looking hot pot in his hands.

Nekomaru slammed the hot post emanating the ocean like scent onto the low table, turning on the portable oven underneath it back on as soon as he did. Soon Noriko followed in with her arms full of small bowls of rice and soup whilst her fingers were separating pairs of chopstick and yet expertly put all of them onto the table with ease.

'There! Perfect!' Noriko said, dusting off her hands and plopping herself down onto a one of the pillows. Nekomaru sat down next to Gonta as Noriko popped the top off the hot pot, revealing a pot filled with all kinds of sea creatures and a pitifully small amount of vegetables. Noriko and Nekomaru put their hands together and bowed, Gonta doing the same a bit slower.

'Sorry if food like this isn't your taste, dear! It's all I had to work with in the fridge, considering this one is a sucker for fish!' Noriko explained, elbowing Nekomaru in the side before picking up her chopsticks and picking up a slab of fish.

'Gonta is just happy Noriko and Nekomaru are allowing him to eat with them! Gonta is too grateful to complain' Gonta smiled, picking up the bowl of rice and taking a clump out of it with his chopsticks. Noriko gave him an odd look before continuing to eat.

'Of course, dear! Our household must be a far different one than yours!' Noriko tried to lighten the mood, Gonta smiled and nodded. Gonta tried to remain polite as he ate, thinking a gentleman like himself should. But it was difficult to keep that up when his stomach had been so empty for such a long time, not to mention Noriko and Nekomaru weren't that bothered.

—

Nekomaru patted his stomach, letting out a satisfied and blissful sigh. Gonta was in a similar state of full stomach bliss, despite eating significantly less. Norikos face was soft as she started strategically piling up the dishes and stood up to take them away.

'Your mothers cooking is astounding, Nekomaru!' Gonta said, letting his head fall back onto the couch behind him. Nekomaru chuckled yet again, feeling much too full to move.

'Nothin' like it, right?' Nekomaru said, smiling lazily. Gonta nodded as he wrapped his arms around Nekomaru and dragged him onto the couch. 

'Nope! A mothers cooking is always the greatest!' Gonta smiled happily, the warmth in his stomach and the warmth of his boyfriend lulling him to sleep faster than he'd ever known. Nekomaru wasn't quite that different in that regard. 

'Mh... Hm.' Nekomaru mumbled, Gonta shuffled to the side to get up and proceeded to scoop up Nekomaru in his arms. Causing Nekomaru to startle slightly. 'What are you-?'

'Gontas been told that sleeping on a couch is bad for the back!' Gonta replied, walking up the stairs and readjusting his grip and trying his best not to drop Nekomaru and make him comfortable. 'So Gonta shall carry his boyfriend, who he cares about deeply, to Nekomarus bed!' 

'... Thanks!' Nekomaru thanked him and wrapped his arms around Gontas neck and shoulders. Instantly Nekomaru seemed to fall asleep, Gonta smiled and went through the open door to Nekomarus room. Gonta moved his backpack off the bed with his foot. Gonta gently pulled back the covers and placed Nekomaru his bed, careful not to wake him.

Gonta shifted his eyes to the side, scratching at the back of his head and felt his face go hotter. Gonta hesitantly got into the bed with his boyfriend, having to go very close to Nekomaru with how small his bed was. Gonta flicked off the light switch next to the bed, already feeling squished next to Nekomaru.

Gonta sucked in a breath and turned on his side, draping his arms around Nekomaru and pulling him close to his chest. Gonta pulled up the blanket over both of them and snuggled himself into Nekomarus back.

This situation was much tighter than the way they slept together at Hopes Peak.. But it wasn't that bad.


End file.
